custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Izotor
Izotor, the Protector of Ice, was one of the six Protectors of Okoto, guarding the Region of Ice. History Birthed to a family boasting a proud legacy under the Protector of Ice lineage, Izotor was born in a coastal township in the Southern Ice Region of Okoto. With each generation of his ancestors claiming the Protector title, he was trained from an early age to one day succeed his father. Over the course of Izotor's youth, Okoto bore witness to an island-wide Skull Spider infestation. With the creatures amassing in numbers under the Lord of Skull Spiders and harassing the villagers, life on Okoto became inherently challenging for Izotor. With Skull Spider activity increasing exponentially, and with the Islanders of the various elemental regions divided, his early years were markedly turbulent. Following the retirement of his father, Izotor willingly accepted the mantle of Protector of Ice in his late adolescence, donning his father's Ice Saw and Elemental Blaster. Learning to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes as dictated by his fellow Protectors, the young Protector took charge of his Region and set about patrolling the various settlements under his protection, occasionally journeying to other Regions and encountering the other Protectors. Following a worrying resurgence in Skull Spider activities and the destruction of several villages in the Region of Jungle, the Protectors gathered at the Temple of Time and remarked that several new stars had appeared, indicating that the arrival of the Toa would soon be at hand. Electing to summon the legendary Elemental Masters to combat the Skull Spider infestation, the Protectors entered the temple and recited the Prophecy of Heroes. Several days later, six comets rained down in the various regions of Okoto, each carrying a vessel containing an Elemental Master. Investigating the crash site with several local villagers, Izotor encountered Toa Kopaka, Master of Ice, who possessed no memory of his past. Concerned by his champion's lack of recollection, Izotor resolved to inform the Toa of his role as a peacekeeper and legendary guardian of Okoto. Charging him with retrieving the Golden Mask of Ice, Izotor guided the Toa through some of the Region's most arduous mountain areas on a quest to claim the mask from its shrine. Over the course of their journey, Izotor acquainted the Toa with various species of wildlife and recounted the Tale of the Mask Maker Brothers; Ekimu and Makuta. After battling their way through a number of Skull Spiders and glacial obstacles, Izotor eventually led Kopaka to the shrine of his Golden Mask. Once the Toa had ventured towards the pedestal, however, Izotor as assaulted by a swarm of Skull Spiders. Prepared to sacrifice himself to buy Izotor a further few minutes, the Protector engaged the swarm, ultimately being overwhelmed by their numbers. Donning the Golden Mask and calling upon its Elemental Energy, Kopaka returned to defend Izotor, defeating the Skull Spider swarm and clearing the shrine. With the Golden Mask retrieved and Kopaka's quest completed, Izotor then instructed the Toa to travel to the City of the Mask Makers, where he would meet his fellow Elemental Masters and battle the Lord of Skull Spider, liberating the Islanders from the tyranny of his Skull Spider legions. With the Toa uniting for the first time outside the City of the Mask Makers, Izotor and his fellow Protectors attempted to follow them from a distance. With the city's bridge destroyed in a battle with a legion of Skull Warriors, however, the Protectors were forced to assail a rope bridge that a missing architect named Harvali had constructed across the chasm. Attacked by Skull Spiders halfway across, the six elders were forced to take shelter across the chasm. Remarking a series of ancient carvings pertaining to the Elemental Creatures, the Protectors eventually made their way through a series of tunnels beneath the city, where they were confronted by Harvali, who ventured towards them with a spear. Recognizing Vizuna as both a childhood friend and the Protector of her Region, the architect informed them of a large snake that had been possessed by a Skull Spider, which had plagued her for many months. Confronting the creature themselves, the Protectors ultimately managed to dislodge the Skull Spider and free the snake from the influence of the Skull Army. Remarking the high concentration of Skull Spiders in the catacombs beneath the city, the Protectors soon happened upon the lair of the Lord of Skull Spiders, who had been wounded in his battle against the Toa and was being nursed back to health by his legions. Hatching a cunning plan, the six Protectors and Harvali raided the lair with their Elemental Blasters, intent on eliminating the Lord of Skull Spiders in his weakened state. With the snake-creature at their aid, the six Islanders were eventually able to engineer a cave-in, buying the Lord of Skull Spiders beneath great megaliths of rock and debris and finally ridding Okoto of his menace. Reaching the surface, Izotor was drawn to the Great Forge. With Harvali continuing to accompany them, they entered the structure to witness the aftermath of a confrontation between the recently revived Make Maker Ekimu and Kulta the Skull Grinder. With Ekimu emerging victorious, the Protectors set about tending to the unconscious Toa and apprehending both the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher. Once Ekimu had repaired the Golden Masks of each of the Elemental Masters, the Toa and Protectors celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberating the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, they set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to reach the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, Izotor relocated back to the Okotan heartland, where he continued to pursue his role as Protector and oversaw the governance of his region. Roughly two weeks later after Ekimu's revival, Nilkuu proposed that the Toa explore the various elemental regions of the island, clearing out any remaining Skull Spiders and Skull Warriors left lingering from Makuta's attempted conquest. Following the escape of the Skull Grinder from the dungeon beneath the City of the Mask Makers, the Protectors personally took responsibility for the incarceration of Skull Basher, renovating the facility and employing a dedicated guard unit to patrol the prisoner. After several weeks of success, however, Skull Basher was known to have forced his escape under unclear circumstances, killing one of the guards and retrieving his Bull Skull Mask and Hook Axes.. Abilities and Traits Izotor is wise, and has been entrusted with sacred knowledge from the Protectors before him, such as the Prophecy of Heroes. Mask and Tools Izotor bears the Protector Mask of Ice, forged by Ekimu long ago and passed down through the generations. It has the ability to allow the user to manipulate and control Ice, and can also change landscapes to the user's desire. The Protector wields an Elemental Ice Blaster capable of channeling his elemental powers. He also has an Ice Saw, that is capable of cutting through even the toughest ice. Forms Appearances *''Riptide'' - First Appearance *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Endgame'' - Mentioned *''A New Legend'' *The Labyrinth Category:Ice Category:Protectors Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan